Many nutritive substances which would be beneficial if included in food or drink products are sensitive to heat, light, oxygen, and/or moisture. For example, a nutritive substance which is sensitive to heat cannot be added to a food or drink product that requires heat sterilization because the high sterilization temperatures may damage or destroy the nutritive substance. As a result of these limitations, containers have been developed that can separate the nutritive substance from the food or drink product prior to consumption. The user can then dispense the nutritive substances into the food or drink product just before consumption. The present invention, therefore, relates to a container which can separately contain a nutritive substance and a food or drink product and deliver the nutritive substance to the food or drink product just before consumption.